In general, a member such as a tray used in an oxidization furnace or baking furnace has been made of a Ni-based alloy with superior high-temperature oxidation resistance, in order to prevent oxidation scale generated from the member from entering into a product.
As such a Ni-based alloy that is superior in high-temperature oxidation resistance, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a Ni-based alloy excellent in high-temperature oxidation resistance that contains 3.6 to 4.4% by mass (hereinafter, “%” indicates % by mass) of Al, optionally one or more elements selected from 0.1 to 2.5% of Si, 0.8 to 4.0% of Cr, and 0.1 to 1.5% of Mn, and the balance of Ni with inevitable impurities and that is used as a fin and a tube for a high-temperature heat exchanger.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a Ni-based alloy that contains 0.05 to 2.5% of Al, 0.3 to 2.5% of Si, 0.5 to 3.0% of Cr, and 0.5 to 1.8% of Mn with a Si/Cr ratio specified to be less than or equal to 1.1 and the balance of Ni with inevitable impurities and that excels in both heat resistance and corrosion resistance.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a Ni-based alloy for spark plug electrode material that contains 3.1 to 4.3% of Al, 0.05 to 1.5% of Si, 1 to 2% of Cr, 0.45 to 0.65% of Mn, 0.005 to 0.05% of one or more elements of Mg and Ca, and the balance of Ni with inevitable impurities and that excels in both high-temperature strength and spark consumption resistance.
Moreover, for the CVD apparatus member, the PVD apparatus member, the LCD apparatus member, and the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus member, pure Ni or a Ni-based alloy member on the surface of which a Ni—Al layer that is superior in both plasma reactive resistance and corrosion resistance against halogen-based gas in the processes such as film formation and cleaning is formed is used. As such a member that is superior in high-temperature halogen gas corrosion resistance, for example, there is proposed a member for a film formation processing apparatus such that a material of its base material is either pure Ni or a Ni—Cr—Fe alloy on the surface of which a Ni—Al alloy layer is formed, as shown in Patent Document 4.